


Elflock

by magicbubblepipe, RavenGrey



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sherlock as an elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My illustration of Elf!Sherlock for my friend, RavenGrey's "Straightforward For an Elf".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elflock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Straightforward For An Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722125) by [RavenGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey). 




End file.
